


Dance For Me, Theon

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, One Shot, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Presents, Puppy Play, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Recreational Drug Use, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: Happy Holidays To Dondy!The original title for this story was going to be "Best Friends Share Everything" That should give you enough of a gift wrapping...onto the present!I really hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful holiday!
Relationships: Damon Dance-for-me/Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay Bolton & Damon Dance-for-Me, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 18
Collections: Thramsay Secret Satan 2020





	Dance For Me, Theon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qouinette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qouinette/gifts).



_Thin golden flesh, marred by bruising in the design of a father’s ring and the shape of his father’s cigars. Theon might not be able to keep his mouth shut, but he knew how to use his body. Along with his dance partner Kyra, they undulated, minor trails of sweat slid along their uncovered stomachs._

Damon was thrilled to remember such fun victims he had with Ramsay. He heard an officer call his name, it was time to go forward and get his release papers. Once his hard on calmed down that is. Pole vaulting on his cock across the room sounded like another way to get in trouble. Then again, ever since Damon met Ramsay, he was all about bad ideas.

Damon felt larger than ever, in fact. Something about Theon has unwillingly crept into Damon’s mind and refuses to leave. For years now, Theon and Kyra had remained the favorites of the meanest bully that Westeros High, Ramsay Bolton. The last time Damon saw Theon he was practicing for the talent show. Damon thought of a few of the countless victims they bullied or hunted and shuddered with delight.

When he was in the moment of a hunt, when he and Ramsay take the drugs and hunt it's a whole different world to him. The Damon that lives deep inside him bursts out to take it’s brutal pleasures and a few times Ramsay actually declared Damon the best at whipping and playing bad cop. There was Skinner and Alyn who were Ramsay’s Boys under Damon and they loved to join in hunts, follow Ramsay all day and kiss his ass for him.

These days it's usually Skinner and Alyn who go around and harass any after school kids out of whatever they have, even if it's only their joy they steal. Ramsay told Damon to do the rounds while he went home and did his homework. Damon thought it wasn’t fair but he knew better than to set Ramsay off about his ‘whining problem.’

In spite of being twice as tall and broader in the chest, muscles have grown from hard work since toddler-hood, Damon follows Ramsay. Ramsay was broad in body type but his was a certain strong peasant stockiness. What Damon liked about Ramsay was that he was a little guy but oh, how dangerous he was! It was a pure pleasure to watch the boy work his lethal magic.

He had a certain charm and his father has taught him the highest forms of deceit. Ramsay lived with his father in this really old creaky home full of unsettling things. Damon was jealous, oh he was burning up sick with jealousy sometimes. He lives with his crack addled mother in an old trailer. Ramsay lets Damon sleep over and use his stuff all the time but it's not the same.

Recently Ramsay and Damon began discussing how to get Roose to foster him. It would mean a lot to the parole board too. Ramsay was Damon’s best friend and that means a lot to Damon’s less educated but more street smart head; He always obeys Ramsay unless he is trying to talk him out of doing some crazed bullshit. Like now. Like this shit detail.

Ramsay had to do his homework and get excellent grades in order to skip notice while he created atrocities all around him. Damon was in the lower remedial courses and actually did need to spend time to study. But whenever Damon thought of it, Ramsay had usually thought of something better for him to do. Damon lasted until late fall before he was expelled for using his whip on a teacher.

That bitch made fun of how stupid he was and Damon exploded. Having a weapon on school grounds and using it on a female authority figure caused a very fast court case. The large angry boy found himself finishing senior year in juvenile detention. Ramsay mailed letters and porn but most of it was determined too inflammatory for Damon to see. Damon got a phone call on Christmas from Ramsay and the boys.

It meant so much since most of the time he was overcome by loneliness and his mom overdosed just weeks after Damon’s arrest. After his year was completed, Damon was warmed to see Ramsay waiting for him. Damon lifted and spun his best friend, whooping in joy. “I’ve missed you guys so fucking much, man! Rams, you are a sight for my eyes, an ugly but welcome sight!”

Ramsay untangled himself from the cheerful giant that was pawing him with excitement. “Ick, let go of me! Get the hell in the car, mate, you need to catch up. I have a year of stuff to tell you!” Laughing, Damon opened the passenger door on Ramsay’s black truck. He slung his small bag of possessions into the back seat and heard a muffled cry. “Huh? Rams, something is back there!”

Ramsay smiled with sharp teeth and simply uttered, “Just my new dog, don’t worry about it.” D amon smiled back and hurled himself into the seat and put on his seat belt. It wasn't until Ramsay started to drive that Damon caught sight of the rear view mirror. He got a proper look at the dog in the back seat. Theon’s eyes were huge and full of defiant tears. “Holy shit! I thought you meant a real dog!”

Damon felt himself begin to stir down below and tried to hide it. “Did you kidnap him? It’ll get you put in jail!” Ramsay scoffed. “Who’s going to stop us? Who’s going to look for a homeless drunk? I nabbed him a few weeks back and let him sober up in my old dog’s cage. Shit and puked all over the place, it was disgusting. He cried like a baby and begged me, he offered to do anything for a drink or drug. So I dolled out edibles and kept him on intravenous fluids until he seemed more lucid.”

Damon wanted to be polite and not drool all over Ramsay’s new dog. Except it was Theon, who Damon remembered a year ago dancing, sweating in tight peach shorts. “Are you going to train him to be your dog?” Ramsay leered. “Yeah, he’s going to be my new dog, my stupid little boy. But first, tonight, he’s going to be something special to celebrate your release!” Damon sucked in his breath and his eyes teared up a little.

“Rams, this is the best gift I could ever get! You are the best buddy in the whole friggin world! I can play with him too?” A mutter was heard from the back where Theon was handcuffed and strapped into the seat. Ramsay cocked his head and asked, “Do I hear a bitch complaining?” Theon whined. “Damon will break me!”

Snorting, Damon drawled out, “If I were you, I’d worry more about Ramsay breaking you. I just want to play with you for a bit, little itty boy. You should be grateful that Ramsay saved you from a hellish life of addiction. You should be glad he’s only sharing you with me instead of the boys. They’d rip you to shreds!” Theon wrestled his bonds and snarled out, “Fuck you, Damon! I’m not going to let you touch me. Ramsay had me while I was sick and weak. I’m feeling better and I’m done being anyone’s dog!”

Ramsay’s eyes glowed with a light that reached Theon through the rear view mirror and made him lower his head. Ramsay smiled at his victim and gently spoke. “You aren’t going to be Damon’s dog, sweetling. You are MY dog. Tonight you will be Damon’s whore, a present. And if Damon wants to fuck you, well, so be it. Don’t worry, we’ve already discovered what a whore you are.” Damon felt an unreasonable blast of anger.

It's a gift already used! From his very best friend who isn’t known to be charitable, kind or even generous unless he was in the mood, which was so rare. Damon calmed himself upon seeing how happy Ramsay was and how nervous Theon was. “I hope you aren’t upset. Does it seem like sloppy seconds? Want me to kidnap Kyra for you?” Damon gave a rather wolfish grin and shook his head.

“Nah, it’s fine. I love it, Rams, thanks for thinking of me!” Theon rattled his handcuffs as he tried to find a comfortable position in the back. His face was pale and drawn with fear and Damon smiled at Theon. “Poor kid. You never had good luck. Knowing Ramsay though, I bet I’ll be considered quite the gentle fuck.” Theon scoffed. “Damon, you are fucking HUGE! You are going to either crush me to death or your cock will impale me like Vlad the Impaler. But you might be right, Ramsay is a BEAST.”

Theon dared another dirty glance at Ramsay but shrank at the intense eyes he received back. Ramsay smoothly parked and looked at Theon. " I think you should refer to me as Master. Isn’t right for a dog to call it’s owner by his given name. Still need to find a dog name for you.” Theon didn’t look like he agreed with any of this but when Ramsay tilted his head expectantly, Theon murmured, “Sorry, Master.”

Ramsay cupped his ear and leaned half over the seat towards Theon. “I’m sorry, doggie. I couldn’t HEAR you.” Theon gulped and spoke in a trembly but loud voice. “Sorry, Master.” Ramsay gave a brilliant smile and a very hard pinch to Theon’s left cheek. “Good boy. See? He learns slowly, but he learns.” Damon smiled and jumped out of the car and yanked the back door open. Theon came flying out but Damon caught a spindly limb.

Damon simply held the leg. Theon pinwheeled and his cuffed hands landed hard. “Ow, my leg, you will break it! Okay, I got it, stop, please! Master, please make Damon stop!” Ramsay slowly got out of the car and strolled over to bend down and stare Theon in the face. He gently caressed the sweaty face while speaking. “Dumb doggie, did you really think that would work?” Theon burst into desperate tears as Damon let go.

Ramsay kissed Theon gently on the forehead while he helped him stand. His voice was loving. “Now I have to punish you before letting Damie have you. Why would you be so mean and cruel to ruin Damie’s first day free again?” Damon nearly danced his way into the Bolton home. “Aw, Rams. Don’t wreck him! Won’t be as fun for me if he’s bloody and screaming already.”

Theon wasn’t stupid, he had already figured out that his captor was utterly ruthless and insane. Therefore the only response for Theon was to be compliant and act like the dog Ramsay wanted him to be. Without any further hesitation, Theon dropped to his knees and hugged Ramsay’s legs hard with his body, rubbing his face on the dried blood on the jeans.

“I am really sorry, Master. I wasn’t running away or from you! I learned my lesson, I lost my toe but got the point last time! I was scared of Damon, he’s really big and I didn’t think he’d open the door! Please, Master, mercy, please! I am your good boy and I won’t ever run away from you.” This was a bold faced lie and they both knew it. Ramsay smirked and nodded.

“Oh, you are too cute. Don’t make me spoil you! Then I’ll expect you to be perfect and you’ll never live up to it. How many pieces of you will I take then? It’s okay that you messed up a little, this time, puppy. Let’s all go inside.” Grateful but aware that Ramsay’s mercy came with a price, Theon humbly followed Ramsay inside.

He said nothing but felt uncomfortable with Damon sniffing him, coming far too close as they entered the Dreadfort mansion. Ramsay guided them straight past the hunting trophy room, past the gaming room and into his own large posh bedroom. Theon shuddered at the sight of the dog crate and other various things spread about. Damon’s eyes nearly bulged as he saw three different sized butt plugs.

“I’m larger than that...heh.” Theon almost fainted and pawed at Ramsay’s chest for comfort. “Master, don’t let him tear me up, please? I’ll behave, I promise. Can I just use my mouth and hands, maybe?” Ramsay made kissy sounds at Theon and Damon grinned. “Aw shucks, the puppy begs and gives those cute yipping sounds! I can’t wait to play with him, Ramsay!” Playfully, Ramsay slapped at Damon’s greedy reaching hands. “Not yet.”

He hugged his poor shaking pet then tugged on those dirty curls that he adores. “Damon is going to promise to be careful not to damage you.” Ramsay lifted his pet and carried him into the walk in closet. One whole drawer was dedicated to Ramsay’s new little pet. Groaning, Theon opened the drawer as Ramsay directed and looked in despair.

He already knew that the normal outfits for ‘going outside’ drawer were on the other side of the closet and only the Master was allowed to touch it. This drawer held lingerie and clothing designed to shame Theon. “Aren’t you glad I bought you these pretty costumes, doggie? All good pet owners like to dress up their pets sometimes!” Theon bit his lip as he helped his Master look at each outfit.

Theon looked at the maid outfit, the cheer-leading outfit and the schoolgirl outfit with disgust. “Pick one, a good one to welcome Damon with.” That voice was a warning one and Theon blinked away tears as he shuffled through the drawer. With a shaking hand, Theon pulled out a pink silk pair of panties and a matching pink chemise that was long and flowing.

The chemise was a mix of lace and silk. Ramsay gave an approving pat to his pet’s head. “Very good! Are you going to pretend to be a good girl? Awesome idea, puppy!” Only after Theon agreed, did Ramsay unlock those tight handcuffs. “Thank you, Master.” Ramsay rummaged through a box and threw something at Theon. “Here, let’s add some high heels and a pearl necklace, it belonged to someone’s mother.”

Ramsay fixed the string of pearls so they hung past Theon’s thick dog collar. He laced up the chemise as if Theon had breasts. “There we go, aren’t you lovely? I want to molest you myself. You are mine, right?” Theon nodded miserably. “Yes Master. I am yours. And I will do what you want.” Ramsay grabbed Theon’s perfectly rounded tight ass and squeezed it just a tad too tight.

“Tonight you are Damon’s little fucktoy. Just relax and do whatever he wants you to. I will be here the whole time, sweetie. But you will obey Damon’s wishes, hear me?” Theon started to cry but he nodded more firmly. “Will he hurt me?” Ramsay shrugged but his lips tightened and his eyes flared with jealousy. “I don’t know. But you are his present so he can hurt you if he wants to. I won’t let him go too far. No one breaks you but me. I just love my dog too much to share. All your training, food and your very life all come from me, right?”

Sniffing in misery, Theon nodded. “Yes, Master. And I am grateful for it all. I would have died by the drink if the Master didn’t save me. Please, not the cage, I am being good, see? I am doing everything you want! I will do everything to please Damon!” Theon pressed his forehead against his Master’s chest. Ramsay rolled his eyes and said, “What is it this time, pet? I’m getting tired of your stalling.” Taking a deep breath, Theon tried one last time.

“Master, will Damon be allowed to whip me? I have scars from when you let him before. Please, I won’t be bad, I don’t need to be whipped!” “That was over two years ago and it was only two strikes for not remembering to give me your lunch money.” Theon said nothing but shivered. “It took a long time to heal and it got infected. Really hurt and got me sick for a long time. Please don’t let him whip me? Please, Master?”

Ramsay stuck up his chin and muttered, “Only if you plan on sharing yourself with me immediately after I’ve washed you down from whatever Damon juices are left upon you.” Theon understood that this was the best deal he was going to get. “Of course, Master. I want to please you, I do! I don’t want the cage, the whip or any bad stuff anymore. I’m trying to behave!” Ramsay smirked.

“Trying to behave is not the same as behaving. That is where your problems lie, darling. Now I shall suppress my jealousy. Damon is my best friend and I want him to have my favorite thing. Just for a little bit.” Theon somehow felt ashamed of himself now for not wanting to fuck Damon. That meant he didn’t want to please Ramsay. Who would be happy to stick him back in that fucking cage!

“I will please you. I will do whatever you want, Master. I just...want your affection, not your anger, okay?” Damon was sitting at the desk chair in Ramsay’s room when Theon came out of the walk-in closet. His face registered shock, humor and then something darker, yearning, eager. “Look at you. Holy shit. Fuck me. You got tits? Nah, but I love how it looks, I can see your nipples. Are you cold, sweetie? You little whore, come here.”

Theon started to walk over to Damon, a little hesitant, using the high heels as the excuse for taking his time. Damon reached a giant paw out and swiped the young man right onto his lap. Theon tried to make no reaction but he squeaked a little when he landed on the large lap. “You are a wisp of a thing, aren’t you, dear? Ramsay, I see why he’s so fuckable looking. I never really looked before, not this hard at you. I always keep my promises and you made me promise to never touch him without permission.”

Damon started to gently touch one finger from each hand on the nipples pushing through the cloth. It made Theon feel a little queasy but he endured it. “Dance for me, Theon.” His eyes snapped open and Theon started to bolt. Ramsay came out of the shadows and Theon froze. “Back to Damon now.” Theon backed up and sat back on Damon’s lap. “I’m sorry. I am very nervous about you hurting me. Master said you wouldn’t hurt me but to dance for you is a whip dance!”

Ramsay rolled his eyes and laughed. Damon cocked his head. “Well, he has a point. But I do like real dancing too. I want you to spin and sway around in your pretty dress for me. I want you to sometimes touch your nipples for me. Remember how you danced with Kyra. Please dance for me, Theon.” Theon began a fantasy in his head that Damon would be perfectly satisfied if he could give a good dance performance.

All he had to do was give them his great moves and everything else will be forgiven. He knew it wasn’t true but it made things easier. Damon leaned back in the chair all excited, cheeks ruddy. He put the song on his phone, playing it for Theon to dance to. His voice was thick and very hungry, a starved wolf playing with its food. Theon shivered and hugged himself then slowly began to sway and circle around.

It was tightly held and a bit clumsy. “Uh uh. That’s cheating. I want the dance you did with Kyra that day in school that I stole your can of tips. Dance that dance and I don’t care about the dress, make those kicks high enough for me to get a peek at your legs, baby.” Theon danced even worse for a second then he winked at Damon. The skirt exploded into a fan and Theon’s thin legs began a real dance.

Damon gasped with delight and lightly ran a hand over his growing hard on. Ramsay fell under the spell as hard as Damon did. He grasped his own bulge as Theon spun here and there around them. Theon spun so hard that they could see the peach thong that Ramsay made him wear. It was all Damon could take and he stood up. Theon’s swirl ended when he slammed directly into Damon’s lower abdomen.

“Look how frail you are compared to me, how tiny. I love that, I know it might scare you but it excites me.” Licking his lips, Damon caressed Theon’s face as if he were his lover. Damon removed his shirt and brought Theon’s face close to his skin. “Lick a path downward and take a guess where I want you to stop. I want a nice lipstick ring, pretty thing.” Biting back a sob, Theon stepped back slightly but Damon’s hand landed hard on his ass.

His entire ass was in Damon’s one hand and Theon was trapped. Swallowing hard, Theon took the tiny bit forward into the chest until his nose bumped skin. He timidly began to lick Damon’s skin down towards his groin. Theon whined at the unfamiliar husk and warmth as he went lower. After living in the cage with nothing but Ramsay to grab onto, another person felt weird.

Tawny hair led a path to something that made Theon draw in a sharp breath. “I just can’t. Please. I can use my hands. Master? MASTER?” Damon released his girth fully and his foot tangled with Theon’s so he fell. “Whoops. Got clumsy there, sweetie. Tell you what, princess, just go to your knees. Ramsay gave you such a pretty makeover that I want one. I want your lipstick all over my cock. I want to mess up that pretty face with my precum.”

Ramsay pulled his length out and stroked it playfully. “Remember, you promised to behave and do as you were told. Damon promised me not to beat or whip you as long as you behaved.” Theon bit his lip and tried to wipe away more tears. “I’m sorry, I am. It’s just not what I-I don’t even know if I can.” Damon used his most helpful voice. “Do what you can and I’ll help you do the rest, baby.” Almost lovingly, Damon said, “Here.”

With a large hand upon Theon’s curly hair, he started to push downwards. Theon found himself sinking down to his knees with Damon’s large cock in his face. Damon moved his hand to cradle Theon’s skull. “Give it a kiss, pretty thing.” With a small whimper that made the hard flesh give a twitch, Theon kissed the soft wet head. He dropped his jaw as far as it could go before trying to get just the head of Damon’s penis into his mouth.

Grinning widely, Damon whispered to Theon playfully, “Now you know why I like raping, right? Kind of built for it. Theon? It was a joke, silly.” Damon chuckled at how Theon’s shivering was so bad his teeth were chattering now. “Okay, that’s out. I don’t need you nibbling on my cock.” Ramsay stopped stroking himself in a corner and glared at the show. “Have him gently chatter his teeth on the head of your cock. I love that feeling, trust me, it is odd but nice.”

Damon grabbed the sides of Theon’s head and brought it close to his lips. “If you bite me, I’ll start to squish your head. Hear me, Theon?” Theon was fighting scalding tears of humiliation as his head was adjusted in silence. Damon brought his cock very close just putting the head up to the chattering teeth and inserted just a bit of the tip. “Oh my god, you are right! Shit that feels good!”

Damon’s fingers hooked inside his mouth and opened his jaw as far as it could go. Pain and saliva choked Theon as the pink rigid flesh forced its way inside. “Good boy, that’s it, just take it. Relax and open up, baby. It’s okay, I got you, you can take just a bit more. Your Master is watching, let’s impress him.” Damon took the gagging, drooling and gasping for air to mean yes.

Theon started to cry in earnest and suddenly, like a miracle there was his Master. Gently, so gently, Ramsay moved Theon’s mouth off the large cock with a popping sound that caused Theon’s jaw a brief flare of agony. “Suck his balls, sweetie. Then lick everything nice and clean for Damie.” Theon tried to think of juicy over ripe plums as he obeyed. He sucked them both separately and then together as Damon touched him everywhere, wrinkling all that pretty fabric.

Damon felt the silk and lace climb up as hands went under the cloth and began to feel him up. Squirming, Theon blushed and waited in misery for Damon to discover what else Ramsay had done. Damon stopped roaming, yanking Theon’s mouth off him. “Stand up and lift your skirt, bitch! What the fuck am I feeling? Let me see you, whore. Rams, what kind of joke is this?” Ramsay giggled while Theon spilled tears, face burning as he complied.

He dug his toes into the plush carpet as he lowered the panties, while Damon studied him and Ramsay laughed. “You see, Damie, once Theon was so bad, he used to run from me. I warned him that overly excited dogs get neutered. I gave him two chances. So that’s one ball gone last week. Did it myself. Theon doesn’t run away anymore, does he, good boy?” “No, Master. No more running.” Theon promised in a fervent but shaky voice.

He looked for his Master’s eyes but found only Damon’s grin and amused eyes. “Is that still sensitive? It looks sore still, just a little.” Ramsay grabbed Theon’s arms and pulled him up onto the bed over him. Theon could feel his bulge rubbing on his ass. “Master?” Damon leaned over them both, with that wide grin and those dilated eyes. Damon began to sink lower until he had a rough thick tongue laving Theon’s fresh surgical scar.

Theon howled in a lost sound that only served to make Damon groan in lust. It was too sensitive still and the sheer waves of dark ice began to shatter in Theon’s nervous system. “Oh please don’t! Damon, please it is too much, I can’t!” Ramsay held Theon’s arms still firmer and he hooked on leg over the squirming, kicking puppy. “Bad doggie, trying to get out of making Damie happy. Stay still and just take it. Look at Damon, let him see your face, he wants to. Be a good whore for him.”

Damon was looking up as he lazily rolled Theon’s pink swollen scar in his mouth while Theon spasmed in Ramsay’s arms, pretty tears flowing down his cheeks. “Aw, poor thing, am I too rough on you, Princess? Here let me give you a little break.” Damon leaned up and licked up all of those tears. “Shh, poor baby. Was I too much, sorry, honey.” Ramsay chuckled.

“He’s a slow learner. And he is very, very sensitive, I love that, don’t you? Here, Theon, a treat for a good boy. Okay, here you go, open your mouth for me, Princess.” Theon delicately took the edible from Ramsay’s palm without any hesitation. “Thank you, Master.” Ramsay also bit a tablet in half and pressed it under Theon’s tongue. Damon waited, sweating, desperate to fuck this small creature.

While Ramsay calmed the hyperventilating Theon, Damon licked the thin body. Sucking hard on the perky nipples, Damon gently rubbed the scar. Damon licked the hot flesh then moved on to tease the remaining ball in his teeth. He sucked hard on Theon’s cock but it was still soft in fear and discomfort. Against his own will, Theon found himself relaxing into a pleasant haze.

It made the pain of his scar become distant, Theon cuddled into Ramsay. “Good boy, that’s it. Now I need you to be a little whore for Damie. You look so pretty tonight and fuckable. Don’t you want to be nice to Damie? He just wants to play with you a little bit, sweetheart. That’s a good whore.” Theon smiled hazily as Damon grunted, pulling Theon’s legs straight up against those muscular shoulders.

Ramsay wrapped his arms around Theon’s arms and chest just in case. But Theon only cried gently when Damon started to put his well lubricated and sheathed cock into him. “Yes, there you go, good little bitch. Ramsay, he’s so fucking tight. How can you not have wrecked this ass by now? Oh my god, he feels so fucking good!” Ramsay gave Damon a rather snooty look.

“I should know, he’s fucking MINE! Don’t forget it's just tonight, right now only, Damon. Get off me, you are too heavy!” Groaning, Damon pulled out of Theon and moved. Theon curled into the fetal position on Ramsay but was dumped onto the bed. Damon knelt on the bed and lifted Theon right up and impaled him slowly on his cock. Damon watched Theon’s face while he pumped inch by inch so Theon’s bottomed out on him without injury.

“ITS TOO BIG, MASTER, PLEASE, ITS TOO BIG!” It was the last shriek heard from Theon, who fainted. Shivering in mindless savage need, Damon held Theon close, his head resting on his shoulder and he pumped bit by bit, enjoying the pull of the small body. “I won’t break him but I want to really give him a good fuck, Rams!” Damon was so deep into the boy he almost feared for him. He was taken by a sudden urge and gave in to it.

Within a moment, Theon was waking up to find himself face first into the rug with Damon stroking upwards into his ass. Theon’s sudden tightening as he flailed made Damon thrust harder, “I am gonna cum, Rams!” Ramsay grinned. “Go on, Damie. Fill this cum dumpster for me.” Theon sniffed, hearing himself spoken of, he felt so sticky, filthy and now there was a warm pulsing. He prayed the condom hadn’t broken.

“Ah, THEON! Fuck, Ramsay, thank you!” The very second that Damon pulled out, Ramsay pulled his boy underneath him. Eyes boring into Theon’s tearful ones, Ramsay accused Theon, “You loved it! Fucking whore, you are mine! Make me believe you want me, Princess!” Theon accepted Ramsay’s bruising kiss and the hand pressing his slender throat shut.

“Love, that pill was something that should make you feel good. Did you waste all your good feelings on Damie’s cock?” Theon’s mouth was thick as he tried to save himself. “Master, I cried the whole time and hated it. I only want you, I could never feel anything with anyone else. You have been teaching me and I swear I listened. Please. Don’t cut more of me, I listened, Master!”

Grinning in joy, Ramsay kissed Theon’s forehead. “That’s my wonderful Princess! Humble to the end.” Ramsay buried himself deep into his pet. The muffled sobbing against his shoulder let him know that Theon wasn’t lying. Not even a half chub. “You really didn’t want Damon, Theon?” “No! Not even a little, Master!” With a tender care not displayed before, Ramsay moaned as he made love to the drugged young man.

Theon knew enough about his Master to pretend to enjoy it. Then Ramsay gave a deep hard stroke over that special spot and Theon was begging out loud. “Please again! Master may I cum? AH, MASTER! UH!” Ramsay allowed himself to release into his condom. Theon was mortified to cum on Damon’s leg. “Good Doggie! You were such a good fuck toy for Damie! Back to our time together. Back to you learning to be a doggie instead of a person. Another reason to be a dog instead of a person. No one borrows your dog to fuck. You cum on my best friend when visiting? Bad doggie, cumming on my best friend’s leg!”

Theon was pulled over Ramsay’s legs and given bare bottom spanking. The skin only turned a sullen pink as Ramsay wasn’t putting any real strength behind it. Ramsay pulled Theon to his feet but kept spanking him. “Damie, it was hot what you did. SO...I mean I’m kind of curious. Think you can make him cum while I punish him?” Damon began to lick Theon’s cock and remaining testicle while Ramsay spanked Theon harder.

Groaning, squirming, undulating, wincing, Theon was in hell. Damon began to properly suck on Theon’s cock until the boy was bucking into his mouth. “Uh, uh, uh…” Ramsay took off his belt and gave three good strikes before Theon spilled into Damon’s mouth. Ramsay looked at Theon and smirked. “You forgot to ask for permission to cum.”


End file.
